Raison D'Etre
by E-61
Summary: Siapa bilang cuma cinta dan persahabatan yang bisa menghasilkan ikatan yang tidak akan musnah... persaingan pun juga bisa melakukannya, terutama bila didukung tekad. dedicated for Taskebab


**- Raison D'Etre -**

**.  
**

Story **© E-61  
**

Original Character** © TO2**

*Pseudo-stage Tales Part 2*

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit yang bening seperti kaca menghembuskan angin yang membelai hamparan rumput. Bersama dengan kuning keemasan milik seorang pemuda yang terbaring di sana, ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya agar iris biru miliknya bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari. Silau tapi menghangatkan.

Hingga rambut indah—yang diam-diam ia banggakan terkena hantaman bola penuh lumpur.

"Bangun, pemalas!"

Ia tidak merasa kalau kalimat barusan ditujukan untuknya, karena seorang jenius tidak mungkin malas. Tubuhnya pun bergerak membelakangi suara.

Setidaknya di tempat ia dibesarkan. Jenius memang tidak mungkin malas, meski jenius kedua sekalipun.

"Hoi!" bola yang sama menghantam belakang kepalanya, urat kemarahan mulai berdenyut di kening.

Hantaman ketiga. Ia memukuli sang sumber suara dan melempar bolanya, entah kemana. Rambut yang dihiasi lumpur, tangan dengan urat di kerah baju serta biru yang berkilat membuat pemuda—entah sebaya atau tidak yang sedari tadi hanya ingin mengajak sosok di hadapannya ini untuk bermain gemetar ketakutan.

"Mello..."

Kerah baju terlepas dari genggamannya, yang sukses membuat lawannya itu berlari dengan ekspresi takut sekaligus lega.

Sebuah desahan dari pemuda yang dipanggil Mello, matanya tertuju pada sosok paruh baya yang berdiri tegap. Begitu tenang.

"Kau..."

"Namaku Roger, ikuti aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mello mengenali ruangan ini. Sangat kenal.

Ruang kerja Watari, asisten dari detektif ternama sekaligus idolanya.

Dia ingat saat masih bisa bebas bermain disini, bersama sang pemilik ruangan dan seorang pemuda serba putih.

Matanya membulat sesaat. Mencoba mengingat namanya.

Tapi sekeras apapun otak bekerja, ia tidak bisa mengingat nama yang ia cari ataupun ingatan yang berhubungan dengannya. Bertahun-tahun di Wammy's House memang membuat nama asli tidaklah penting dan terlupakan, bahkan namanya sendiri. Dan sejak Watari pergi ke jepang untuk membantu L, sang detektif. Ia tidak melihat warna putih itu lagi sebagai teman bermain.

Ia memandangnya sebagai rival.

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, entah kebetulan atau takdir. Warna putih yang memenuhi benak pria berambut kuning keemasan itu muncul. Dengan puzzle yang masih terbungkus rapi di ujung jari-jari kecilnya. Berjalan kemudian duduk pelan sambil mengeluarkan puzzle dan membongkarnya, mengacuhkan sosok di samping yang menatap nanar ke arahnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu memanggil kami berdua kemari?" Mello menatap Roger yang duduk manis di depannya.

"L sudah mati..."

Suara gebrakan meja memenuhi ruangan.

"Bagaimana bisa! Apa Kira yang melakukannya?" Tangan kiri Mello mengenggam pundak Roger dengan erat, sedangkan tangan kanan menggenggam kerah bajunya. Aura disekitarnya sempat membuat pria yang jauh lebih tua meneguk ludah meski dengan wajah yang tampak tenang.

"Jika kau tidak bisa memecahkan suatu permainan dengan kepala dingin, kau adalah seorang pecundang.." Kepingan puzzle bertebaran di udara. Membuat pria serba putih seakan berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Mello tertegun sesaat kemudian kembali ke posisinya semula sambil menggeram, membuat Roger bisa menghembuskan napas lega.

"Karena L belum memutuskan siapa yang menjadi penggantinya di antara kalian, jadi aku memutuskan kalian berdua bisa bekerja sama. Mengingat kalian sudah lama saling kenal, Near... Mello..."

Senyum terukir di wajah Near. Hanya untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku menolak..." Mello membelakangi Roger dan memandang pria serba putih itu dengan dingin. "Mustahil rival bisa bekerja sama." Ia melangkah keluar ruangan.

Near kembali fokus pada puzzle-nya.

Mello terus melangkah hingga ia benar-benar jauh dari Wammy's House. Meninggalkan tempat yang sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri itu bersama semua kenangan di sana.

Iri, tidak terima.

Kini otaknya bisa mengingat kenangan saat ia dan Near masih menjadi 'teman'. Semua hal yang sempat ia tahu tentang pemuda itu, kecuali nama aslinya juga bermunculan. Bagai sebuah trigger.

Pria itu lebih muda darinya, namun lebih jenius, sangat suka bermain, sensitif.

Ah, ya.. sangat sensitif...

Ia ingat saat pertama bertemu Near. Ia yang sedang di_bully_ karena putih yang hampir terlihat di seluruh tubuhnya. Begitu pemuda berambut kuning keemasan menyelamatkan warna putih itu agar tidak ternoda, selama seminggu putih itu tidak mau lepas barang sedetik pun darinya, kejadian itu secara tidak langsung membuatnya ingin menjaga warna putih itu agar selalu bersih. Tidak ternoda sedikit pun. Ia menjadi rival pun agar putih yang berharga itu menjadi kuat dan menjadi bayangannya yang bersinar.

Dan kini, putih yang terlihat bersih itu justru dengan mudahnya berdiri di atasnya. Benar-benar melukai perasaannya.

Hari ini. Sebuah keinginan baru muncul. Menggantikan keinginan lama yang terikat kuat di setiap hari ia hidup.

Ingin mengalahkan Near, apapun caranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegelapan muncul seiring malam yang semakin larut. Hentakkan kaki yang bertemu dengan genangan air menjadi pengiring celah di antara himpitan gedung-gedung bertingkat. Yang bahkan tidak terdengar suara hewan pengerat atau serangga. Hanya sekumpulan udara dan desahan yang keluar dari kedua bibir yang tampak sedikit menghitam karena rokok.

Cahaya lampu sedikit banyak mulai menyinari sosok yang kini terdiam sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Rambut kuning keemasan dengan iris biru yang tidak berubah meski tahun berganti, hanya kini luka bakar menghiasi wajahnya.

Sosok seorang Mello, setelah sekian lama.

Tangan kiri menggenggam cokelat, sedangkan tangan kanan menghubungkan ponsel dengan telinganya.

"Matt, jalankan rencana B."

Ia mengambil sebuah balok kayu, melangkah menghampiri seorang pria dengan tampilan yang berantakan dan memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Motormu kupinjam..." begitu mendapat kunci motor dari saku pakaian sang pria, Mello mengambil helm dan bergegas pergi. Menghampiri seorang gadis.

"Takada-san, ikut aku..."

Gadis itu nampak bingung kemudian menaiki motor yang dikendarainya. Ia memasang kecepatan penuh sambil sesekali melihat dari balik kaca spion.

Sedih dan menyesal. Melihat partnernya terbujur kaku dalam kubangan cairan merah pekat, namun dengan cepat perasaan itu ia tepis.

"_Jika kau tidak bisa memecahkan suatu permainan dengan kepala dingin, kau adalah seorang pecundang.."_

Kalimat itu... ada benarnya.

Emosi hanya untuk orang bodoh dan punya banyak waktu. Dan dia bukan orang seperti itu, orang lain bisa bersenang-senang dengan emosi semacam itu namun ia tidak, sejak kecil ia sudah diajar untuk hidup dengan logika bukan dengan hati.

Emosi sempat membuatnya kalap dan meninggalkan semua, dan karena ia merasa memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Yang seharusnya tidak pantas untuk mengais dan mengambil kembali yang ia buang dulu. Ia hanya bisa berjalan ke depan meski harus berjuang dari nol, demi satu tujuan.

Mengalahkan rivalnya, dan membuat warna putih yang bersih itu menjadi bayangannya. Serta membalas kematian sang detektif yang ia kagumi.

Hanya bermodalkan tekad itu dan kejeniusannya, ia bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

Dari balik helm, Mello tersenyum.

Bila ini berhasil, maka tujuan hidupnya akan tercapai. Dan pengorbanannya tidak akan sia-sia. Biarlah warna putih yang kini menggantikan sang detektif bekerja di balik layar.

Pria berambut kuning itu berhenti di samping sebuah truk kosong, membuka helmnya. Takada yang semenjak tadi tidak menyadari sosok si pengendara motor langsung membulatkan mata. Namun gerakan sang pria lebih cepat. Dan kini mereka berdua berada di dalam truk tersebut.

_Selesaikan semuanya, Near... buat L tersenyum mengakui kemampuan kita..._

_Atau lebih tepatnya... kemampuanku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Near melangkah ke arah Light yang kini terbaring merenggang nyawa. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah mantan L sekaligus Kira tersebut, dengan perlahan ia meletakkan 3 buah boneka dan memposisikan tangan dari pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu seolah ia sedang memeluk boneka pemberian Near.

Boneka yang menyerupai dirinya, Mello, dan L.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Light Yagami... Aku dan Mello... bila kami berdua bekerja sama, kami pasti bisa menyaingi L..."

Kepalanya menengadah ke langit, secercah cahaya turun di tengah-tengah warna merah keunguan.

"Kerja bagus, partner..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N** **:**

Fuh... challenge accomplished... finally...

Again it's dedicated for **Taskebab**'s Fiction, 100 Sentences [no 95. Zenmetsu (Musnah)]

Setelah fic sebelumnya yang rekor karena butuh 5 jam doang bikinnya, fic ini justru cuma butuh 2 jam...  
seandainya setiap bikin fic secepat ini waktunya *menerawang*

Well, gomen kalau ceritanya plotless atau banyak kesalahan..

Last but not least...  
Review?


End file.
